


Crystal Gems: Mission Universe

by Burrtrice



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrtrice/pseuds/Burrtrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guardians, a secret organization and a job that could cost not only lives, but millions of dollars. What happens when Crystal Gems are assigned to take care of the son of a millionaire rockstar about to retire when a terrorist group threatens the family? Human Gem AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Gems: Mission Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crystal Gems: Misión Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011574) by [Burrtrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrtrice/pseuds/Burrtrice). 



> Hey guys! This is my first Steven Universe fanfic. As you can see, it's a translation of the spanish version of the same story. My mother language is not english, so please correct any errors you see! Grammar, spelling, even context! I've never been to USA so if I commit errors in time, locations or anything, tell me. It helps me to improve!

_Miami Beach. Red Glass Bar. 20:00 pm._

The barista looked at the clients boringly through her shades. She sighed, as she finished drying one of the glasses. The sound of the strident music, popular songs mostly, didn’t seem to bother her at all. She’d been working for years there, to mantain her little family, and she wasn’t going to let the chances to save them from the ruin that threatened them like a floating shadow to slip away from her.

 _ **—'Ey, hot stuff.**_  
She looked in front of her, adjusting the afro around her shoulders. She didn’t react at the nickname, she kept stroic and quiet.  
_**—'Sup, Lars?—**_  She said, leaving the glass aside and moving a bit to see him better. Light shone over her chocolate skin for a few seconds, as she looked at how the ginger boy played with one of his ears, nervously.  
_**—Gimme the usual.—**_ He answered, as the barista chuckled in a low voice.  
_**—What’s wrong, you nailed a pin in your ear again?—**_  She spoke, as she fixed a martini. Lars moved his head quickly.  
_**—Sadie… Eh, you know, she and me…  
—You invited her over and she’s gonna arrive in any second. She’s comin’ from Las Vegas, right?**_

 ** _  
_**Lars nodded frantically, receiving the martini with shaky hands. The barista stared at him with tiger eyes behind her shades.  
**_—Careful with that.  
_** —Y-yeah, it’s just that… What if I’m not what she thinks I am?— The barista laughed. She knew Lars was very insecure behind his cool mask.  
_**—You said she liked you via Skype. I don’t see why…—**_ She stopped. A tune played on her cellphone, which she turned to see. It said “CGDA”. _ **— Wait.—**_ Her tone changed to serious, while she put the device on her ear. _ **— This is Garnet.—**_ She murmured. There were instants of silence. Then she nodded. _ **— Yes, sir, I’ll take the first plane to Texas. Don’t worry, I’ll abandon the bar right now.—**_  She hung up, patting Lars’ shoulder. _ **— Cheer up, if she doesn’t love you, we’ll punch her together.—**_  She gave the apron to the girl beside her, while the boy stared in surprise, not being able to react. _ **— Jenny, I’ll leave it to ya. I gotta mission to accomplish.**_

Once she said that, she abandoned the place running, calling the first cab she saw with a whistle. The woman disappeared into the night

_——_

_Las Vegas, Nevada. Deep Purple Club. 1:00 am._

Blonde. The color of the long hair that danced to the rhythm of a sexy melody. The girl was short and chubby, but that didn’t stop men to throw money at her while she danced around the pole, wrapping like a snake and moving provocatively. She bit her lip and shook her big breasts and butt, that were covered with a pin-up like violet bikini. She wore black flats and gloves. She smiled, because she knew they liked it, and they’d never have her. It gave her a mixture of pity and laughter. Which inspired her to keep dancing.

The music faded slowly, while she posed and the announcer spoke:

**_—This was the phenomenal performance of our most famous girl, Amethyst!_ **

It wasn’t her real name, of course. Just a nickname, that covered her identity “for the camera”. She smiled while she bowed down, between whistles and acclamations. She blew a kiss while she got down the stage and the announcer presented the next girl.

She arrived to her changing room and fell down to the chair. It had been a tiring day. She sighed dreamily, counting the bills, taking off her excessive makeup and changing her clothes. She put a sleeveless navy blue shirt, with one of the straps falling off her shoulder, making the strap of her black bra be seen, with dark leggings with violet stars on the knees and white boots. She put the money in her purse and got out.

Outside, a girl with curly, short blonde hair waited for her. She was only a bit taller than her. She was visibly nervous. She had two blue cases.

 _ **—Thanks for coming with me.—**_  She said, as a way to say “hi” while they walked to the avenue.  
_**—You nervous for travelling alone, Sadie?—**_  The girl asked, stopping a cab with her hand. The other nodded, as the driver put the luggage in the back of the car. _ **— To the airport, my friend, we need to catch a flight!**_

The man pressed the accelerator as the cab drove to the airport, which was twenty minutes away. Sadie had to board in half an hour.

 _ **—Cmon’! You’ve been waiting for this a lot of time, you know. Miami, beach, heat, bars, boys… Lars.—**_  The dancer lauighed. Sadie lowered her head, playing with her fingers.  
__**—What if he’s deceived?  
** —Bullshit! Skype never fails. I’ve met a lot of my friends online.  
—Ams, you’re crazy.  
—I know! But hey, have a little faith and trust me that everything will be alright.

They arrived to the airport. They ran inside, making the necessary tramitation for the luggage and waiting for the check-in to arrive. Then they went to Dunkin Donuts to eat and talk. The dancer spoke the most, telling about her day. The dreams she had. How her life had her a bit tired but at the end was worth it. Sadie listened, but she wasn’t really there. The other knew that and tried to distract her. Check-In arrived when they didn’t realize.

Once they had said goodbye, and promised to message each other via Skype, a person appeared. It was a short child, too pale for this world, with a bit of blonde hair on the top of his head.

 _ **—Hey, Onion, ‘sup.—**_  The child made a gesture for her to come closer and whispered something, handing her some tickets for a flight. _ **— Where’s my stuff?—**_ Onion snapped his fingers. A tall, oxygen blonde boy appeared. His eyes were so blue, it was almost crystal. He handed her a few cases and a hand bag.— _ **You’re always ready. Thanks, guys, I’ll go right away.**_

“Amethyst” checked the flight’s time and played with her hair.

_——_

_Manhattan, New York. White Swan Dance Academy. 20:00 pm._

It was late. She had to finish redacting the project for Contemporary Politics and studying for the Roman Law test. It wasn’t easy to be in fourth year of Laws and also being selected to be the Prima Donna.

Neither to be Pearl.

Her name already called for perfection and purity, the one her parents had been teaching her since she was a child. Since she saw the Ballet slippers hanging and she decided that was what she liked, and when they accepted her into Laws, four years ago. She liked her life, even when it was a bit heavy. She had no time for adittional extracurriculars, and as far as she could tell, she was the ideal for every girl in College. She didn’t care for that. The only thing she wanted was to be the best: Fencing, Ballet, Laws.

Her three only loves.

She finished her rehearsal, and she changed her clothes: A blue shirt, mustard leggings and white boots. Her skin, pale. Her eyes, crystal blue. Her hair, short and in delicate layers, was ash blonde. Everyone wanted to be her. She didn’t get why. She never liked when people complimented her in excess. She never trusted that.

She stared at the mirror, taking out the huge Roman Law volume, reading it while she got out of the building, never saying goodbye to anyone. She was always the last one to leave.

_**—Miss Pearl?** _

The girl lifted her head. It was a boy with messy blonde hair and tanned skin. You could almost say he had french fries falling off his head instead of hair.

 _ **—It’s been so long, Ronaldo.—**_  She said, with a bit of disgust. He laughed.  
**_—I won’t be bothering you again after this.—_**  He gave her a white envelope, with a rose-shaped pink seal. She gasped, as she picked up the letter and the book fell to the ground.  
_**—It can’t be! The moment’s here, just as she said!—**_  She barely spoke, her eyes filled with tears, as she read the letter. _ **— Have you got the ticket? Did you tell mom and dad? And the college? Have you got my luggage?—**_  The boy nodded at every question, with a fun smirk. Pearl was really overwhelmed.  
_**—Come, I’ll take you. I bet Garnet and Amethyst are already on the way and I don’t think you want to be left behind.**_

 ** _  
_** Pearl moved her head in denial, following Ronaldo to the black 4x4 after picking her book up.

  
_It was going to be something big. And she knew better than anyone._


End file.
